


Movie Night

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, first fic, no angst here folks, platonic or romantic relationship, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: "Despite not wanting to admit it, Logan did feel things. A rarity, yes, but he did all the same. Usually, however, these feelings were nothing more than annoyance at the other sides’ antics, or maybe a hint of pride when he did something that he deemed ‘good’, for lack of a better term.Then there were days like today, in which he found himself feeling an emotion he had never been able to place. Things like this were why he often claimed feelings illogical, well, besides the obvious fact that they were illogical that is."Or, in which Logan is feeling things and Patton comes to hang out with him





	Movie Night

Despite not wanting to admit it, Logan did feel things. A rarity, yes, but he did all the same. Usually, however, these feelings were nothing more than annoyance at the other sides’ antics, or maybe a hint of pride when he did something that he deemed ‘good’, for lack of a better term.

Then there were days like today, in which he found himself feeling an emotion he had never been able to place. Things like this were why he often claimed feelings illogical, well, besides the obvious fact that they were illogical that is.  
For you see, Logan did not like to be wrong, and more then that he did not like to feel confused, and emotions confused him. Specifically, whatever he was feeling now. He had a schedule to work on, ideas from Roman to approve or disapprove (the latter being far more likely), plans to fulfill. Yet, instead he was sitting on the couch in his room watching _Big Hero Six_ , wrapped in blankets and spooning jam into his mouth.

The feeling had begun in his gut, an overwhelming sensation of not wanting to do anything. He wanted to just stare at a wall and not work on any projects, or talk to anyone, or even read. At that point, he decided if he was going to be unproductive, he could at least fake productivity by watching a movie (despite having seen it multiple times, and rewatching content was not productive in the slightest).  
The strange feeling had begun to ebb away at this point, and Logan deduced it was simply stress from overwork, or perhaps…

He was unable to finish his train of thought, as he heard the gentle woosh of air that accompanied a side when they rose up into his room. Gauging that Virgil would simply appear without warning (Logan was still trying to study how he could do that), and Roman would’ve made his presence known immediately with an over-the-top, obnoxious introduction, followed by a playful quip, that only left one other that could have possibly entered his room.  
“BOO!” Patton cried, leaning over the couch and grinning, upside down, in Logan’s face. Logan sighed and directed his attention back to the screen.

“Salutations, Patton,” Logan greeted in his usual, formal, and clipped tone. It was not that he _disliked_ Patton’s presence, it was just that Patton was...confusing, and as previously established, Logan himself did not enjoy feeling confused in the slightest.

“Heya, Teach! Did I scare ya?” Patton asked, voice coated in obvious enthusiasm. 

“No. I deduced it was you that had entered my room, and despite not expecting you to attempt to shock me that way, I still was not frightened,” Logan said, returning attention to the screen. He rather enjoyed _Big Hero Six_ , and not for the (rather ridiculous) technological elements like everyone assumed. No, he liked that fact he could almost understand the core, emotional aspect of the film. It was like his fingers were brushing the very edge, so close to grasping it yet not fully. Which, he supposed, was why he didn’t not find rewatching it as tedious as rewatching whatever T.V. comedy Thomas had decided to play on repeat that week.

“Aw shucks, so close!” Patton grinned, apparently undeterred by his inability to get a reaction out of the logical side. Logan expected him to leave, try again with his odd prank in a couple days, but instead Patton vaulted himself over the couch and landed beside Logan. Logan scooted the opposite way, to give himself and Patton optimal room.

“I actually came in to tell you to take a break from your work, but looks like you got Patt-ON with it without my help,” Patton grinned. Logan let out a sigh, not understanding why Patton had felt the absolute need to squeeze a pun in there. And a self referential one at that.

“Yes, well, I was not…” Logan grimaced at his own future wording, “...feeling...adequate enough to continue my work for the evening.” This caused Patton to blink in surprise and cock his head, reminding Logan of a cat, or an owl.

“Not feeling up for it? That’s a new one for you,” Patton smiled, though it looked different, somehow. Logan hated expressions almost as much as emotions. He could not be expected to read faces like books, faces were much more complex it seemed.

“Yes, I suppose you can word it that way, if you wish,” Logan leaned over and scooped up his jam from where he had set it on the floor, eating a spoonful by itself. Patton watched him.

“Well, that’s no good! Glad you took the initiative in your break time, though!” Patton beamed. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Initiative is a big word, for you.”

“I know big words,” Patton reminded, humming to himself. Logan spared a glance at the screen and noted that _Big Hero Six had ended._ He sighed and grabbed the remote, moving to turn the television off, when Patton grabbed his wrist.

“We should watch something together!” Patton gasped, excitement on his face. Logan was at least competent enough in emotions to know that.

“I should get back to work, Patton. I took my break, and now that I feel adequate once more, there is no reason we sh-”

“How about _Sherlock_?” Patton suggested. Logan glanced at the other side’s face, with that stupid begging expression on his face, and Logan knew he had lost.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Logan grumbled, pulling up Netflix instead of turning it off as his original intent has directed.

“YAY!” Patton raised his arms up in the air and stood up on the couch.

“Sit down, Patton, you’re going to lose your balance and fall,” Logan informed him, feeling a stupid feeling in his gut. Not the same one as earlier, but one he still could not name for the life of him. Patton grinned, and instead of sitting down twirled around, suddenly in his cat onesie.

“Patton, why are you wearing your cat onesie?” Logan asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, now if I fall you can-”

“You better not,” Logan warned, but alas, he was too late.

“ _CAT_ -ch me!” he began to laugh, stepping back and wobbling as he lost his balance. Logan’s stomach metaphorically dropped (or it felt like it) as Patton tipped backwards. He managed to lunge forward and grab Patton by the wrist. However, this was a terrible miscalculation, as instead of falling backwards, Patton fell forward and landed on top of Logan, who grunted in surprise and slight annoyance.

Patton looked down at him sheepishly, hoodie on his onesie slightly covering his face.  
“Hey, you caught me!” Patton cheered, tapping Logan on the nose.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t of had to if you had simply sat down when I first told you,” Logan said, reply sort of a wheeze. Patton was rather heavy.

“Oh shoot, sorry,” Patton said, as if reading his thoughts. He clambered off and Logan finally went to start the first episode of Sherlock. Just as the episode began, Logan took note that he felt warmer then he did a few minutes prior. Frowning, he looked at his sleeve and saw it was white fleece.

“Patton…”

“Yes Lo?” Patton asked, a small smile curling onto his face as he kept his eyes glued on the television.

“Why am I wearing my onesie?” Logan asked, turning his attention completely from the action on screen to look at Patton, who faced him as well.

“‘Cause we’re having a movie night!” Patton exclaimed, as if that answered everything. Logan frowned in response.

“Patton, we are watching BBC’s Sherlock, a television show, not a movie. Along with that, even if it were a film, why would wearing onesies add to the experience?”

“Well, okay,” Patton gave an affectionate(?) eye roll at Logan’s comment on them viewing a show, not a movie, “so it’s a T.V. night, instead! And you love your onesie, don’t lie to me Lolo,” Patton beamed, leaning forward into Logan’s space.  
“Must you with the nicknames?”

“I must,” Patton replied solemnly. This seriousness in his tone took Logan by surprise, and he ended up shrugged.

“I concede, I do enjoy onesie pajamas,” Logan admitted. Patton nodded, satisfied, and sat back, having summoned popcorn for himself. He began to eat it by the handful as the two settled into a relatively comfortable silence in order to watch the show.

~~~~~

They had made it through three jars of Crofter’s, two episodes of _Sherlock_ and a large bucket of popcorn before Patton had begun to drift off. Logan, used to working late hours, was unphased and gave Patton a glance. Sighing, he stopped the show before episode three could properly begin. Patton’s eyes fluttered and he let out a yawn before he protested:  
“Noooo Lolo, I needa see...what happens next,” Patton murmured. Logan rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets off himself, stretching. How long had he been sitting there? Longer than he should’ve, was the sure answer.

“We can continue watching at another point in the future,” Logan said, picking up the blankets and carefully laying them atop Patton, who was now laying on his side. He didn’t know what compelled him to do so, as Patton could surely make it back to his own room.

“When,” Patton asked, yawning again. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, summoning his schedule. He flipped through the book, checking for a time he wasn’t busy. However, Logan was always busy. In fact, he was supposed to be busy tonight as well. Another weird, unexplained feeling appeared in his gut. Always the gut, these feelings.

Glancing at Patton quickly before returning his gaze to his schedule, Logan furrowed his brows.  
“Next week, same time,” Logan said, despite having plans to work on that day. He had decided just then that he could simply divide that workload up and do it earlier in the week.

“Cool…” Patton mumbled, beginning to drift off. Logan smiled softly and tucked the covers in around his friend.

“I think you look rather warm,” Logan replied before he could stop himself. Patton let out a soft, soft chuckle and mumbled, “Dad joke.”  
Logan slapped a hand over his own mouth quickly. He pulled it away and shook his head.

“Unintentional!” he defended, but Patton was already asleep. Logan shook his head, going to sit down at his desk. He listened to Patton breathe for a moment, before he placed his schedule down and started to rearrange things, feeling something new. Though this time, the confusion on the unnamed emotion did not bother him, because it felt like he had something to really look forward to next week. The emotion felt warm, and it felt good.

“Thank you, Patton,” Logan murmured under his breath, and perhaps he was imagining it, but he swore he heard someone whisper,

“Welcome.”


End file.
